


Sick days

by Starburst03



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starburst03/pseuds/Starburst03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has caught a nasty cold  and is refusing to go home but in the end Lewis has a way of making him<br/>But Robbie wonders why James isn't so keen on going home in the first place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick days

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hathaway or Lewis I just wrote this story for fun purposes only 
> 
> this is my first ever fan fiction so I hope you like it :)

James sneezed for the tenth time 

" oh for heaven sake James just go home man !"

" No sir we have a triple murder case on our hands I cant just walk out on a case no matter how sick I get"

" No offence James but your not doing yourself any favours by sticking around in the office making your cold worse "

" look sir I-"

he was cut off by another sneeze he then started to cough and splutter 

Robbie couldn't stand to see his friend work his butt off while struggling to fight off his cold it was time for him to step in and take charge 

" Right " Robbie stood up and walked over to his exhausted sergeant " You are going home and don't even think about arguing because even you can't deny your fine" 

James began to protest " but sir-" he was cut off by another sneeze 

" Don't but sir me James Hathaway !" he looked at his sergeant and sighed " Look just get your coat and follow me"

James didn't bother to protest as he knew he was beaten 

The drive to Hathaway's flat was quiet apart from when Hathaway sneezed a couple of times 

When they arrived at Hathaway's flat Hathaway looked as if he was going to pass out so a worried Lewis offered to help him into the flat but Hathaway refused the help claiming that he didn't need it.

Once they were in Hathaway's flat James started to moan about his stuffed nose and his headache all Lewis could do was give him a sympathetic look and say that sleep would help take his mind off it.

James went to the kitchen to get some water and one minute later Lewis heard this massive thud and ran over to the kitchen to see that James had collapsed while having a coughing fit and the glass of water he had was smashed in pieces on the floor. 

Lewis knew he was panicking but he also knew that he was the one who had to stay calm , he took a deep breath and kneeled down so he was level with James.

" what happened man?" Lewis asked gently

" um... I just went to the kitchen .. to get some water then the room started spinning and... well I just collapsed and I started to panic and the panic turned into a coughing fit"

" Well we need to get you to bed no on second thoughts you can sleep on the sofa its closer and I really don't want to see you fall down the stairs if you misjudge a step " 

James looked at him and sniffed 

" Come on " Robbie said gently as he helped James to his feet and walked him over to the sofa easing a cushion under his head and collecting his duvet from upstairs and wrapped it around James.

" Thank you sir " James said quietly

" Ah its no problem and knock off the sir call me Robbie" 

James sniffed 

" And do stop sniffing don't you have any tissues ?" he asked in a calm tone 

James looked up at him and shook his head in shame 

Robbie sighed and handed him his tissue he carried around for emergencies. James gave him a small smile in return

A sudden thought came into Robbie's mind Why was James so determined not to go home earlier ? 

" James can I ask you a question?" Lewis asked keeping his tone light 

" What is it Robbie ?" 

" Why didn't you want to go home earlier? "

" Because I didn't want to sir "

" Because of what? and please try to call me Robbie when were off duty"

" Just because Robbie " James answered sounding irritated 

" James look I want to help you there is obviously a big reason why you didn't want to go home. James your my friend and I don't like seeing my friends working themselves to a state when they're ill or not feeling at their best but you don't have to tell me if you really don't want to " 

James coughed then sighed 

" Look Robbie if you really want to know why I didn't want to go home it was because I didn't want to be left on my own while not feeling at my best " 

One part of Robbie felt bad about asking him but another part of Robbie wanted to know more 

" James why ?"

" Because when I was a kid I was always left on my own when I was sick , no one bothered popping into see me not even once I was just left there sneezing coughing and vomiting ,even when I begged for someone to be with me no one came no one cared !" James was very near bursting into tears and Robbie couldn't stand it.

" Oh James " Robbie said with concern. All Robbie then wanted to do was to give James a hug and tell him that he wasn't with his horrid parents anymore and that he wouldn't let anymore bad things happen to him.

But Robbie's urges had got the better of him and he offered James a hug which to his surprise James hugged back and sobbing into his shoulder.

After the long hug James finally let go and blew his nose 

After an awkward silence Robbie finally had the courage to speak again.

" James why didn't you tell me this before ?"

" Because I didn't want you to think that I am some whimpy sado who cant look after himself" 

" James you should have told me this before " James sighed and let out a tiny " sorry" Robbie sighed and said that he would stay as long as he needed him too.

James gave him another small smile and said something that made Robbie feel good about himself .

" Thank you Robbie for being so understanding and kind to me even though I was a pain in the backside this morning, its just that I thought you were going to drop me off then go but you didn't you stayed and you are the only one who has ever stayed for me thank you "

To which Robbie replied with a calm tone 

" Its about time that you start getting looked after properly, You deserve it after having a rubbish childhood " 

James nodded 

" Anyway I think your ready to go to sleep James" 

James yawned agreeing 

" I will wake you up in a few hours time " Robbie said finally as James began to drift off.

As James slept Robbie kept looking at James sleep noticing how quiet and calm he was.  
Robbie was happy to see that James was now sleeping peacefully 

The end


End file.
